Seasons of us
by F-ontiptoes
Summary: My once empty hands are filled with yours.


A/N: Okay, so, whatever. First Glee piece, mindless Finchel fluff, hope you like. I don't own Glee and everything in /…./ is quoted from Ron Pope's Wildflowers, which I don't own either, but I recommend it!

Enjoy!

_**Seasons of us:**_

Finn loves Rachel. Naturally.

Like moths loves light or bees love their honey.

He lo0ves the way she breathes his name when she wakes up, like she's surprised to see him.

He loves that she seems just as startled by his love as he is by hers.

He loves how she never loses her patience,, he waits till he catches on and go knows, he's not the sharpest toll in the shed.

He loves the way she smells, the way her skin feels beneath his fingers…hell, he loves everything about her.

Sometimes he thinks their love is nature, evolution, because that's how it feels. Like he was born to love Rachel Berry.

-!-

"Do you sometimes wish it was different?" she whispers into the humid night air, almost like she's afraid to break something if she raises the volume.

"Hmmm…" he hums slightly into her hair, playing for time to think about his answer. "What excactly do you mean by it?"

She rubs her nose into the collar of his bright green shirt. "It, this, everything…you know what I mean."

"Rachel, you're doing it again." He mummers, hands rubbing from the back of her neck to her waist and up again.

"What?"

He shifts, tucking his arm underneath his head. "Having conversations with yourself. You formulate them in your head; have them there and then expect me to understand what you're talking about."

"Sorry." She offers, slipping her tiny head around his shoulder. "I mean, would you be happier, if you were…I don't know…more popular…still quarterback."

He briefly thinks about it, and then shakes his head. "'Course not."

"Why?" she furrows her brow, rolling one of the lose buttons on his shirt between her fingers.

"Because…" he presses his thumb underneath her chin to meet her eyes. "I believe that all those things…like not being popular or quarterback anymore…I believe that's why we're here now. I would've never met you, if Mr Schue wouldn't have found those drugs in my locker – even though I still have no idea where they came from- however, all those events, that seemed horrible then, were meant to be, because they brought me to you. I was supposed to meet."

She beams up at him. "I love you. So much."

"I love you, too."

_/You and I both,_

_We found our place among the wildflowers,_

_Lost but not alone./_

-!-

She moves to New York for Nyada and she loves it, because she's always been a small-town girl with big city dreams. She loves the blinding lights, the cosy little coffeshop just around the corner of her apartment and of course the Broadway. She loves it, even though she doesn't need to see the shows to know them. She knows all the songs by the heart.

The only thing that's missing is Finn. She misses using his tees for pyjamas, she misses how he knows whether it's been a good or bad day, just when she arrives home. Sometimes she even misses the unbelievably bitter coffee and the doughy pancakes he used to make for Sunday breakfasts. However, he stayed home in Ohio, because he's never been very fond of New York and big cities in general, but he visits whenever he can. That's by far not enough, though.

Rachel sighs heavily, as she pushes the door open. The first thing she registers is the noise blurring from the TV. She highly suspects Glinda, her fat white Persian, to sit on the remote.

"Glinda?" she calls into the flat, out of pure reflex.

"Not quite!" somebody sounding, suspiciously like Finn calls back.

She thinks her mind must be playing tricks on her, but when she steps into the living room he's there on her couch, watching a rerun of the last Superbowl, Glinda's sitting in his lap, purring happily.

She drops her satchel. "Finn?"

"Huh?" he asks casually, like this is normal.

"What is happening here?" she asks, in confusion, as she bends to collect the contents of her handbag.

"I moved in." he states matter-of-factly, absently scratching the cat's furry head.

"Aha." She nods startled, as she sits down in the armchair opposite of him. "And why?"

"Why not? He asks, fixing her. She amazed by how familiar he seems, like she never went away.

"Because you hate New York. You said, you'd stay home in Ohio."

He shrugs. "Home is where you are."

_/And understand,_

_All the compromises it takes,_

_For you to let me breath your air./_

-!-

They get married in April, because Rachel always wanted a spring wedding and Finn's happy as long as he gets to hold her close all his life and as long as he gets peanut butter ice-cream for dessert. Their wedding is perfect, it takes place in Finn's backyard and the reception afterwards is lovely. Kurt and Carole cry as well as both of Rachel's dads. Quinn catches the bride's bouquet only to drop it into the dustbin no three minutes after, Puck just grins.

Of course New Directions sing at the party and when Mercedes and Sam sing_ If you could see, what I see _even Rachel is close to tears.

The next morning he wakes up alone and when he goes to look for her, he finds her on the front porch in the swing seat. She's got her knees drawn up into her chest and her chin resting atop. Her hair's in a high ponytail and she just looks radiant. Hands down, she's beautiful.

"Good morning, Mrs Hudson." He grins broadly and god, this is so cliché, but he loves how it feels.

She turns to face him, smiling softly. "Hey, you. I didn't wake you when I got up, did I?"

He comes to sit next to her and slips an arm around her shoulders "No, just got a little lonely, that's all. What'cha doing out here?"

She leans back, legs dangling off the edge. "Nothing really, just sitting. It kinda feels good to just be here and feel."

He turns his face into her hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. "And how do you feel?"

She turns to face him, beaming. "Complete.

"Yeah, me too. "he mummers , tracing her cheekbone.

"That's it, Finn." She says suddenly, fondly reaching up to scrap her nails across his scalp. "You and me 'till the world goes down."

He smooths her back with both hands. "Let's just hope never does."

She leans up to kiss him then, pouring every feeling she has for him into the kiss, because, yes, Rachel Berry does not know what to say.

_/I will remember,_

_And, Oh, I'll sing_

_I will remember, love./_

-!-

Their first daughter is born exactly 380 days after their wedding. She's just perfect in every single way and they call her Sophia in honour of Sophia Loren.

Kurt becomes godfather and therefore chooses Rose, his mother's name, as her second name.

Sophia Rose Hudson – It's quite a mouthful but Finn likes the ring of it.

"Hey, gorgeus." Finn mumbles drowsily, looking into a pair of chocolate eyes, sometimes he's shocked by how alike they look.

"There you go." He whispers, dropping a pink stuffed dog into the crying baby's hands. She smiles immediately. "All better!"

"What's up with you two?" Rachel yawn, placing her hand on Finn's shoulder blade.

He wraps an arm around her waist as he starts rocking the crib. "Nothing, Rach. We got it all sorted out, see?"

He points at their grinning daughter, Rachel smiles. "I see."

They stand there for a while watching as Sophia's eyelids drop close and she drifts into sleep.

"She's beautiful." Rachel states without a hint of doubt.

Finn kisses her temple, smiling into her curls. "You both are. Absolutely."

-!-

Ladies and Gentlemen: Finn Hudson, luckiest men alive.

_/Love,_

_I cannot help but smile_

_Cause my one empty hands,_

_Are filled with yours./_


End file.
